Muses
Wielding the powers of Passion and Creativity, Muses'''are beings of Pure Light who guide us with an unseen hand of Inspiration. It is a Muses' sole purpose to inspire our passion and creativity. Muses are invisible to their charges and can only be seen by other Angelic beings but they do not stay in one particular place for an extended period of time, as their continued presence causes passions to rise to a boiling point. The only beings without Muses are demons, warlocks and other forces of evil, however, if an evil being is powerful enough, they can capture a Muse and use them for their own twisted purpose. Quick Facts '''Gender: Female Classification: Cosmic Beings Notable Powers: Inspiration through Suggestion, Immortality, Invisiblity Portrayed By: Siobhan Flynn Melody Devlin Captures a Muse As a congressman was practicing a speech, in his office, he was flustered with how exactly he should word the speech, when suddenly a Muse appeared and laid her hand on the congressman, bestowin creativity within him. He then was able to properly construct the speech but a warlock, known as Devlin appeared and when the congressman questioned what he wanted, he told him his Muse. The Muse was stunned that the warlock could see her, but then he displayed the Ring of Inspiration and used it to capture the Muse. Devlin then placed his hands on the sides of the congressman's face, burning him to death. : Devlin plotted to capture enough Muses that could inspire enough creativity and passion within himself so that he could unite a faction of warlocks in the Underworld and become the new Leader of Evil. Melody After learning from the Elders that Muses were disappearing, Leo Wyatt informed the Charmed Ones about the situation and the began researching Muses in the Book of Shadows. In the Attic, while Phoebe Halliwell wondered how to summon a Muse, Melody, the three sisters' Muse appeared in non-corporeal form and as Phoebe sensed her presence, Melody placed her hand on Phoebe's shoulder, inspiring her to create a summoning spell immediately. : With the spell cast, Melody became corporeal and revealed to Phoebe and her sisters Piper and Paige that she has been inspiring them their whole lives and she asked the three women for their help. She explained that she and a fellow Muse were inspiring a symphony when the other Muse was captured and that a warlock was responsible, a warlock that had the Ring of Inspiration. Not understanding what the Ring was, Melody told the sisters that it iss a ring that enables the wearer to see and capture Muses; it was created by good magic, to channel inspiration in times of great need. : Just then a warlock who was glamoured into Leo Wyatt, the sisters' Whitelighter, came into the Attic and the sisters asked him about the ring. As he proceeded toward the sisters, he conjured an athame and was about to attack but the real Leo orbed in and the warlock stabbed Phoebe, immediately blinking out. Cole Turner ran in and the warlock blinked behind Paige but she managed to orb away in fright. Piper blew up the evil being with her power of Molecular Combustion and Leo healed Phoebe. The sisters then asked Melody if he was the warlock that attacked her friend but it wasn't and she presumed that he was probably working with Devlin. : As Phoebe tried to write a vanquishing spell for Devlin, he heard various rhyming in her head and she asked Melody if it was her but she told her that she was merely helping out. Melody suggested that she should leave, explaining that she is not meant to stay in one place for a long time, because if she does, the passion and creativity gets a little intense. Piper said it's okay, telling Melody they need all the inspiration they can get if Muses are being captured by evil. : Cole and the sisters began arguing and Melody tried to explain to them that passions run a little high when a Muse is around but they continued arguing until Leo broke it up and explained what Melody wanted to say. : Cole and Piper then proceeded to the kitchen to make a potion and Cole explained to Piper that he's never felt anything like the inspiration and passion Melody just caused him to feel, describing it as a power surge, an overdose of adrenaline, telling her that it was no wonder the warlocks wanted the Muses. Creating a Vanquish Spell In the Attic, Phoebe, Paige and Melody were toiling away at creating vanquish spells and an illustration of Devlin; Paige asked Melody why she stopped inspiring her to paint and Melody explained it had nothing to do with her, she stopped painting because she stopped caring about her art. Paige then told her it was because she was a perfectionist and once she stopped practicing, she just quit. Melody explained to her that art isn't about perfection, its about expression. The key is simply to love it, telling Paige that is the call a Muse answers. Phoebe then successfully wrote a vanquish spell. Captured by Devlin With the painting complete, Paige now had something to focus on and she called for the Ring of Inspiration,, orbing it into her hands from Devlin. Before they could release the Muses within the Ring, a warlock working with Devlin appeared and the sisters used the spell on him and he burst into oblivion. Devlin then blinked in and grabbed the Ring. He then used it to capture Melody and he blinked back out. Charmed but Uninspired With their Muse gone, the Charmed Ones believed their passion and creativity was now gone, but Leo orbed in and explained to them that Melody just inspired their own passion, creativity and talent and all they needed to do now, is to tap into it themselves. Phoebe and Cole began to argue but when Cole told Phoebe he loved her, she created a rhyme, and Leo revealed that it was exactly what he was talking about; Cole's love for her, inspires her, her passion for Cole is a natural way to access inspiration. : With confidence restored and the know how to access their inspiration, the Charmed Ones proceeded to go to Devlin instead of waiting for him to attack. They then created another potion to use against Devlin as Leo explained that the world was going uninspired because all the Muses have been captured, which wouldn't be a problem if evil wasn't inspired. But since evil is now being inspired by the Muses it throws off the natural balance and order of things, giving evil an upper hand. But then the sisters picked up their potions and recited a spell to bring them to the Muses. Releasing the Muses The sisters appeared at P3 where Devlin and his faction was; the three witches realized that the strobe lights in the club could work like the blinding potion, preventing the warlocks from blinking, but on a much grander scale. Piper then turned out the lights and turned on the strobes, she then froze the innocents in the club as she heard the warlocks groaning in pain. Piper proceeded to blow up the warlocks when she saw a warlock trying to drag Melody outside. : As Melody called for Phoebe, Paige saw her and called back but then she was hit by an energy spark that a demon threw at her. Phoebe went to Melody and Piper blew up the warlock, she retrieved Melody and Piper turned the lights back on. They then walked out into the alley and Phoebe told Piper that she was forgetting to unfreeze the innocents. Then Phoebe asked Melody if she was okay and as she responded she was now, Phoebe placed her hands on Melody and tried to burn her. : Leo and Cole then appeared and knocked her out of the way, Phoebe threw the potion and Cole noticed she had on the Ring of Inspiration, he yanked it off, and Phoebe transformed back into Devlin, revealing that Phoebe was still in the club. Piper cam running out and tried to blow up Devlin but she was unsuccessful. She and her sisters then recited the vanquishing spell causing Devlin to blow up in a fiery blast. : Cole then gave the ring to Paige and she called the Muses trapped within out of it and then handed the ring to Melody. Phoebe hugged Melody, telling her not to be a stranger and then she quickly hugged Paige and Piper and the three cast a spell to hide Melody from sight. Spell to Make a Muse Visible Phoebe's spell to summon Melody to their sight reads as follows: Being of Creativity, Show yourself now to me. Your light that shines upon our face, Let our vision now embrace. To Hide a Muse From Sight Created by all threee sisters, the spell to hide a Muse from sight reads: Being of Creativity, Hide yourself now from me. Your light that shines upon our face, From our vision now erase. To Bring Oneself to a Muse Used by the Charmed Ones to bring themselves to Melody's location, this spell reads thus: Being of Creativity, We call ourselves now to Thee. Your light now darkened in a ring, Shall feel the Power of Three we bring. The Book of Shadows In the Attic of the Manor, Phoebe found the entry on the Muses, the page was emphasized by an illustration of a Muse with red hair dressed in an ethereal light blue gown, pointing her finger. A large heading displaying the word Muses was at the top of the entry; the description of the Muses read thus: Muses Beings of Pure Light who's sole purpose is to inspire people's passion and creativity. Like angels, they guide us with an unseen hand of Inspiration. Unlike Whitelighter's, Muses are invisible even to their charges and can only be seen by other angelic beings. Category:Charmed Universe Category:Cosmic Beings Category:The Book of Shadows Entries Category:Season 4